O Garoto com o pão
by butterflypotter
Summary: Jogos Vorazes na perspectiva do Peeta. Colheita, Jogos, amantes desafortunados. Tradução do original em inglês 'The boy with the bread' do regpeg12.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Eu me viro novamente e abro meus olhos. Uma fraca réstia de luz entrou, através da janela amarela. Eu olho ao redor e vejo meu irmão mais velho Adrian, roncando alto em sua cama (dormimos no mesmo quarto devido a falta de espaço) e seu braço tocando levemente o chão.

Eu pulo da cama e vou na ponta dos pés atravessando o quarto, abrindo um pouco a janela, que range, olho rapidamente para o meu irmão, mas ele continua morto para o mundo. Eu deslizo pela janela e me empurro acima de alguns centímetros de telhado em decomposição, deslizando para a beira do telhado. Desta parte da padaria, eu posso apenas ver a campina aqui perto, próxima à cerca supostamente eletrificada que circunda nosso distrito. Eu disso, depois de tê-la observado por muito tempo. A sua humilde casa aparece detrás de outras.

De repente, meu coração acelera um pouco quando vejo Katniss sair de sua casa em uma jaqueta de couro, e como sempre, o cabelo arrumado em uma única trança. A trança balança nas costas dela enquanto ela corre para a cerca, pausando por um momento e depois entrando por um buraco para o fundo. A última coisa que eu vejo é a sua bota marrom grossa desaparecendo floresta à dentro. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei sentado lá, enquanto observava o sol nascer através das montanhas ao longe. Forçando a floresta a se tornar um tom vibrante de verde.

- Peeta! Você precisa sair do telhado e parar de sonhar acordado! É dia de Colheita! – minha mãe grita, sei que ela está lá embaixo, na padaria. Provavelmente fazendo pão, que nós não poderemos comer ou pagar. A maior parte do Distrito 12 está morrendo de fome, nós ainda estamos melhores do que a maioria, mas eu ainda não diria que estamos vivendo no luxo. As pessoas mais desesperadas podem colocar seus nomes na Colheita mais de uma vez, para ganhar as tésseras, uma pequena quantia de grãos e óleo, o suficiente para uma pessoa por um ano inteiro. Por sorte, eu vivo na área dos comerciantes, e eu nunca tive que inscrever meu nome para receber aquilo, nós nos viramos. Meu nome só está lá 8 vezes. A sorte está em meu favor, comparando com alguns colegas de classe que eu sei que estão lá pelo menos umas 20 vezes. Eu tremo enquanto me pergunto quantas Katniss teve que inscrever o seu nome.

Eu volto para a janela e entro, vejo a cama vazia do Adrian e coloco algumas roupas 'legais' para a Colheita, aparentemente espera-se que nos vistamos bem, então eles podem nos levar e nos forçar a lutar até a morte nos Jogos Vorazes. Ninguém se atreve a questionar isso. Você levaria um tiro na certa, mesmo que eu tenha ouvido falar que os Pacificadores são tranquilos. Eu desço as escadas de madeira e sento-me à mesa entre meus dois irmãos mais velhos, Adrian e Ross. Para Adrian, esta é sua última colheita; a de Ross foi um ano atrás. Quando completamos 18 anos, você não está mais na flor da idade no Distrito 12.

- Onde você tava de manhã? – Adrian me pergunta com um sorriso astuto em meu rosto. Ele sabe que eu vou para o telhado quase toda manhã. Eu olho para a minha comida e mexo nela. Eu não sinto vontade de comer. Eu não estou com vontade de comer. Adrian também não. Ross enfia comida em si mesmo; ele não tem aquele monstro assombrando ele. Minha família não é muito próxima, eu não sei nem mesmo a cor favorita de todo mundo, talvez a do meu pai. Eu acho que é azul, como o céu, claro ou escuro. Ele às vezes sentava comigo no telhado e apontava nuvens, e a noite, as estrelas. Mas isso nunca acontece quando minha mãe está em casa.

Eu olho para o nosso relógio minúsculo acima do fogão, são 12:32h. Nós temos que estar na praça da cidade às 13:00h. A cerimônia começa às 14:00h. Eu não sei o que acontecerá se alguém não for, mas não tenho certeza de que eu quero descobrir.

Eu fico na linha atrás dos outros meninos do distrito. Eu olho acima da multidão, sem certeza do que eu estou procurando até que eu pego um vislumbre de uma trança preta balançando em suas costas. Eu engulo enquanto me mexo na fila, mal notando quando sou furado e empurrado para frente. Eu caminho para a seção com os meninos da minha idade. Todos são divididos pela idade. Os mais novos (com 12 anos) são os mais distantes do palco. Eu não entendo porque eles fazem os mais novos andarem mais até o palco. Eles já estão aterrorizados. Eu vejo Katniss, abraçando Prim e andando até as outras garotas com 16 anos. Olho ao redor e espiono as famílias e amigos fora, que não estão na idade de ser escolhidos. Eu olho para o palco e vejo as bolas de cristal cheias com os pedaços de papel com nomes. Na bola dos garotos, há 8 pedaços de papel com o nome Peeta Mellark. Eu acho Katniss e vejo-a fazendo o mesmo que eu, olhando para a bola das garotas. Eu sigo seu olhar para a tigela, me perguntando por quantas vezes seu nome está lá dentro. 10? 15? Mais? Eu apago isso da minha mente e percebo que o prefeito se levantou de seu lugar e está começando seu discurso anual. Falando sobre o que Panem costumava ser, algo chamado América do Norte, e sobre a guerra que a Capital venceu. De alguma forma, tudo terminou sendo o lugar que nós conhecemos hoje, a Capital, cercada por 13 distritos, agora 12. O Tratado da Traição criou essa coisa que eles chamam de Jogos Vorazes. É supostamente para lembrar aos distritos de seu passado. Basicamente, a Capital está punindo os distritos forçando-os a enviar uma garota e um garoto por distrito (chamados tributos), então eles são 24 ao todo. Então eles são colocados em uma arena, algo criado mecanicamente pela capital e então os tributos são forçados a lutar até a morte, até que só reste um. Então eles são prometidos uma vida pacífica na Vila dos Vitoriosos de seu distrito, onde eles vivem em uma casa boa, com uma comida boa. Mas eles são forçados a ser mentores o resto dos tributos de seus distritos até morrerem. Nós tivemos exatamente dois vitoriosos, um deles está morto. Nos restou Haymitch, bêbado de meia idade repulsivo que importa-se apenas consigo mesmo, pelo que eu já vi. Como o prefeito lê a nossa patética lista de vitoriosos, Haymitch decide aparecer. Obviamente, ele está muito bêbado. O prefeito tenta distrair-nos de Haymitch, que neste momento está abraçando uma Effie Trinket muito nervosa, e a apresenta:

- E agora vou passar para Effie Trinket, nossa agente.

Uma Effie de cabelo cor-de-rosa animadamente se afasta de Haymitch até o microfone, quase gritando em seu sotaque engraçado da Capital:

- Feliz Jogos Vorazes! E que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor! – eu giro meu pescoço e vejo Katniss, ela está olhando para algum lugar a minha frente, eu a vejo dar um sorriso vazio e olho para onde ela está olhando. Eu espiono Gale olhando de volta pra ela, também não muito convincente. Eu deveria saber que era ele. Ele é alto e, pelo que eu ouço as garotas dizerem, um cara muito atrativo um pouco mais velho do que nós. Ele caça com a Katniss e eu não ficaria surpreso se ela o amasse como as outras garotas. Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Effie exclama:

- Primeiro as damas! – ela anda até a bola de vidro com o nome das garotas e enterra suas mãos com os dedos rosa, tirando a sorte de alguma pobre garota. Finalmente, ela puxa o pedaço de papel e enquanto ela o abre, o mundo fica mais devagar e fica silencioso. Eu seguro minha respiração. Ela anda de volta ao pódio e lê em voz alta e claramente o nome de alguém que não é a Katniss.

- Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gentee, o que vocês acharam do capítulo anterior? Gostaria MUITO de saber, então, deixem reviews!

Capítulo 2

Eu imediatamente tiro meu olhar de Effie Trinket e olho para Katniss; eu sei o que ela vai fazer. Ela parece incapaz de respirar, sem processar essa informação. Ela cambaleia, mas um garoto do nosso ano, acho que da Costura, agarra seu braço, a mantendo em pé. Prim está a caminho do Edificio de Justiça com passos pequenos e tímidos. Ela parece surreal, sem entender o que está acontecendo.

De repente, Katniss volta a seus sentidos e grita:

- Prim! – ela avança através das pessoas, mas elas se afastam dela enquanto ela avança para o palco. – Prim! – ela empurra Prim para suas costas enquanto a voz dela quebra e grita – Eu me ofereço! Eu me ofereço como tributo! – meu estomago despenca enquanto eu ouço essas palavras saírem de sua boca. O Distrito 12 nunca teve um voluntário, pelo menos até onde eu sei.

Até Effie parece chocada. Assim que ela se recupera, ela fala alegremente no telefone:

- Mgnífico! Mas eu acredito que há um probleminha em apresentar a sorteada na Colheita e depois perguntar por voluntários, e se alguém se apresenta, então nós, um... – ela se atrapalha, sem saber o procedimento.

- Qual é o problema? – o prefeito está olhando para Katniss com um vago olhar de reconhecimento em seu rosto. Talvez ele a conheça como a garota que sua filha tinha uma pequena amizade, ou a garota que o pai morreu na explosão da mina uns anos atrás. – Qual é o problema? Deixem que ela se aproxime.

Prim começa a chorar tentando alcançar as costas de Katniss:

– Não Katniss! Não! Você não pode ir!

Katniss não olha para sua irmã mais nova quando ela diz grosseiramente: - Prim, me solta. – eu posso dizer que ela esta apenas mostrando um rosto corajoso, enquanto está a beira das lágrimas. Ela diz novamente, com mais força – Me solta!

Gale está de repente atrás dela, puxando Prim enquanto ela grita em seus braços, lutando para chegar novamente à sua irmã. Ele sussurra alguma coisa para Katniss e ela se vira para o palco e sobe, ficando em pé perto de Effie.

- Bom, bravo! – exclama a Effie sempre feliz. – Esse é o espírito dos Jogos! Qual o seu nome?

Katniss engole, olhando para seus pés. Ela olha pra cima:

- Katniss Everdeen.

Effie responde imediatamente, cega para a dor nos olhos de Katniss:

- Eu aposto como aquela era sua irmã. Não queremos que ela roube a glória, queremos? Vamos, pessoal! Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para o nosso mais novo tributo!

Novamente, silencio. Eu me junto à todos quando erguemos nossos dedos médios aos lábios e os erguemos para ela. Isso não ocorre com frequência em nosso distrito, é antigo, mas o significado continua o mesmo. Significa respeito e admiração e adeus para alguém que você ama. Normalmente é utilizado em funerais.

Haymitch escolhe esse momento para se intrometer:

- Olha pra ela! Olha pra essa aqui! – Ele coloca seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela, e surpreendentemente ela não o afasta como Effie fez. – Eu gosto dela! Muita... – ele parece estar procurando palavras por um momento - Coragem! Mais do que vocês! – Ele anda até o início do palco – Mais do que vocês! – ele aponta diretamente para a câmera, diretamente para a Capital. Ele é doido? Nesse momento, Haymitch cai no palco e fica inconsciente. Durante tudo isso eu mantive meus olhos em Katniss, eu vejo um pequeno suspiro e ela enxuga os olhos. Haymitch foi a distração perfeita. Alguém vem e eles tiram Haymitch enquanto Effie tenta nos colocar novamente nos trilhos.

- Que dia fantástico! Mas muitas coisas interessantes ainda vão acontecer! É hora de escolher nosso tributo masculino! – Ah, certo. Quase esqueci, eu estava tão preocupado com a Katniss. Ela não cava ao redor da tigela, quando sua mão pega o papel no topo, centro da bola. Eu seguro a respiração. Ela volta para o pódio e ajeita o papel. Ela fala claramente quando diz:

- Peeta Mellark!

O tempo para e eu olho para a bola. Meu nome estava lá oito vezes, oito de milhares. Mesmo assim, Prim, eu tenho certeza que estava lá menos do que eu, Katniss nunca a deixaria coloca-lo mais vezes. Eu tento esconder o choque que eu sinto aparecer no meu rosto enquanto todos os garotos respiram. Eu percebo que eu ainda não respirei. Tomo fôlego enquanto ando para o palco, lentamente, minha visão está confusa e tudo o que eu vejo é um ponto rosa que deve ser Effie olhando para mim. Um olhar de reconhecimento assustado passa pelo rosto da Katniss. Ela lembra. Eu pensava que ela esquecera.

Um tempo atrás eu estava assando pão com minha mãe supervisionando quando eu olhei para fora e vi a garota por quem eu tinha uma queda desde o jardim da infância. Ela parecia cansada e fraca, como se ela tivesse desistido. Minha mãe tinha acabado de sair para gritar com ela:

- Sai dai! Sua porca! Você quer que eu chame os Pacificadores pra você? Eu estou tão cansada de vocês, ratos da Costura, cavando na minha lata de lixo. – eu queria que minha mãe parasse, ela só estava com fome. Ela estava assim nos últimos meses. Eu olhei para o carvão que assavam nossos pães e então olhei para minha mãe. Ela estava encarando a mesa. Katniss ainda estava lá fora. Eu "acidentalmente" deixei dois pães caírem no fogo, minha mãe virou com o som e gritou comigo. Ela pegou o objeto mais próximo a ela, um amassador de pão e me bateu no rosto. A dor era excriciante e fez minha visão momentaneamente ficar negra com pontos brancos dançando. Minha mãe me jogou para fora da porta e gritou comigo:

- Dê para os porcos, criatura idiota! Por que não? Ninguém vai comprar pão queimado! – eu andei pelas poças d'agua, agora ela estava a alguns metros de distância. Eu arranquei as partes queimadas do pão e joguei no chiqueiro dos porcos, virei e vi que minha mãe não estava olhando para mim, mas ocupada limpando a minha bagunça, eu joguei a maior parte dos dois pedaços para Katniss e me virei na chuva, de volta pra dentro de casa.

Eu me encontro fora da memória com um susto; estou de volta ao palco, olhando para a multidão silenciosa, todos parecendo aliviados de não estarem aqui em cima. Eu ainda estou processando o que está acontecendo. Effie pergunta por voluntários, mas ninguém fica olhando. Eu não culpo Adrian. O que Katniss fez não é comum ou esperado. O prefeito começa a falar, repetindo seu discurso de sempre, mas eu não escuto nada, enquanto olho para meus sapatos quase pretos, ainda em choque. Assim que ele termina, ele nos pede para apertarmos as mãos uns dos outros e nós o fazemos. Eu balanço sua mão, esperando que eu pudesse confortá-la, mesmo que um pouco. Mas eu posso sentir que parece mais um espasmo nervoso. Nós nos viramos para a multidão e o hino toca. Está quase caindo a ficha de que esta é a última vez que eu provavelmente verei todos aqui.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Assim que o hino termina, somos empurrados para o Edifício de Justiça. Eles me separam de Katniss, e nós somos colocados em o que eu penso que sejam salas iguais onde aceitamos os adeus das pessoas que nós amamos pela próxima hora. Eu não sei quem viria dizer adeus pra mim.

Minha família vem. Adrian não olha pra mim. Minha mãe se aproxima e me abraça, mas é vazio. Ela não quer dizer nada com isso.

- O Distrito 12 finalmente pode ter um vencedor. – ela diz sobre minha cabeça. Eu sorrio, essa é a primeira coisa gentil que ela diz pra mim, mas ela continua – Ela é uma sobrevivente, aquela. – ela olha pra mim com um pouco de nojo olhando meu sorriso – Ah, você não pensou que eu estava falando de você, garoto estúpido!

Meu pai vem até mim e me abraça. Esse abraço tem sentido, e eu sinto que é um adeus.

- Eu acredito em você, filho. – ele gentilmente sussurra em meu ouvido. Seus olhos parecem mareados em lágrimas, mas ele ainda faz uma cara corajosa.

Ross e Adrian não querem ficar em lugar algum próximo a mim, nenhum dos dois encontram meus olhos. Quando eles voltam para a porta, eu acho que escuto um deles dizendo algo como "Adeus, Peeta." Eles não esperam que eu retorne. Minha família sai e eu fico sozinho pelo tempo restante. Katniss provavelmente tem muitas pessoas vindo vê-la.

Um Pacificador entra para me pegar e me coloca, com Katniss, dentro de um carro. Eu só estive em dois carros em toda minha vida. Acho que Katniss nunca sequer viu um. Há câmeras na estação de trem e eu vejo Katniss limpando de seu rosto toda emoção, parecendo quase entediada. Eu tento fazer o mesmo, mas eu sinto que não sou tão convincente quanto ela. Eu estive chorando e, pelo que vejo no monitor, não estou escondendo muito bem, então desisto e deixo as lágrimas caírem. Não há chance de que eu vença mesmo. Finalmente, eles nos colocam em um trem e as câmeras nos deixam em paz.

Eu olho para Katniss quando entramos no trem, e vejo que ele lhe deixa sem fôlego. Ela parece impressionada quando olha para as cortinas de seda, as mesas de cristal. Esse é o lugar mais legal que eu já estive. Eles nos colocam em nossos quartos. O meu é incrível. Há uma grande cama no centro, carpete macio em todo o quarto, com exceção do banheiro. Eu acho que o chuveiro tem água quente. Eu só experimentei água fria, se nós quiséssemos quente teríamos que esquentar ou pagar para que fosse aquecida. Antes de entrarmos em nossos quartos, Effie nos diz:

- Façam o que quiserem, vistam o que quiserem tudo é para vocês. Apenas certifiquem-se de estarem prontos para a ceia daqui a uma hora.

Eu olho dentro da cômoda e acho roupas legais e macias, obviamente vindas da Capital. Eu tomo banho, o primeiro banho quente na minha vida. É incrível e me aquece até os ossos, mas acho que acidentalmente fiz com que o sabão cheirasse a rosas, o que não é um cheiro muito masculino. Eu saio e piso no tapete, que lança vento em mim, me secando em segundos. Eu percebo que ainda estou cheirando fortemente a rosas. Effie bate em minha porta, me dizendo para vir jantar e eu me apresso para me vestir com uma calça e blusa azuis.

Eu sento à mesa quando Effie e Katniss entram. Ela obviamente tomou banho, já que agora ela está usando uma blusa verde escuro. Não consigo evitar de perceber como ela está bonita com a blusa.

- Onde está Haymitch? – Effie pergunta levemente.

- na última vez que o vi, ele estava dizendo que ia tirar um cochilo. – eu explico.

- Bem, esse dia foi cansativo. – diz Effie quando começam a nos servir comida. Há muitos pratos, mais do que eu já vi. Primeiro, sopa de cenoura, depois salada, batatas amassadas e ensopado de carneiro. Depois disso ainda tem queijo com frutas e um bolo de chocolate. Ela nos avisa para não nos apressarmos, sempre tem mais pra vir, mas é claro que não nos contemos. Eu fui alimentado, mas nunca tão bem assim e tenho certeza que Katniss não, já que ela é da Costura.

- Pelo menos vocês tem boas maneiras – Effie explica. – O par do ano passado comia tudo com as mãos como dois selvagens. Fez mal pra minha digestão. – eu vejo o rosto de Katniss se mover, incomodada com o comentário e eu sorrio, quando ela descarta a faca e o garfo e começa a comer o resto da refeição com as próprias mãos. Effie para de falar, mas lança um olhar superior a ela.

Eu definitivamente comi muito, muito mais do que meu estomago está acostumado. Eu vejo Katniss também parecendo um pouco enjoada. Todos nós vamos para outro compartimento que tem uma monstruosa televisão, comparada com a da minha casa. Nós assistimos a reprise da Colheita. Poucos se destacaram pra mim, apenas um menino com cara de violento do Distrito 2 e outro, enorme, do Distrito 11. Eu vejo uma menina do 11 que chama a atenção de Katniss. Eu vejo o por que, ela lembra-me Prim, exceto que ninguém se oferece para ir no lugar dela.

Effie parece um pouco frustrada depois de ver a apresentação do nosso distrito e murmura algo como:

- Seu mentor precisa aprender sobre apresentação. Muito sobre comportamento televisivo.

Eu não consigo evitar uma risada nesse momento:

- Ele estava bêbado. Ele está bêbado todos os anos. – Katniss sorri e adiciona. – Todo dia. – eu sorrio de volta pra ela.

- Sim, - sibila Effie – estranho que vocês acham isso engraçado. Vocês sabem que seu mentor é a seu salva-vidas durante os Jogos Vorazes. A pessoa que vai te aconselhar, juntar os patrocinadores, e conseguir quaisquer dádivas. Haymitch pode muito bem ser a diferença entre sua vida e morte.

Assim que ela termina seu discurso, Haymitch entra na sala dizendo:

- Eu perdi o jantar? – então ele vomita no carpete e cai de cara na poça de vômito.

- Podem rir! – diz Effie Trinket, à beira da histeria. Com isso, ela se levanta e sai da sala, obviamente muito ofendida com o que acabara de presenciar.


End file.
